


Feux

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Mustafar, Boucle Temporelle, Fix-It, Groundhog Day, M/M, Multi, Reconciliation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter.(Ou, la bataille de Mustafar, versionUn jour sans fin. Autrice et traductrice sont des masochistes, mais tout va bien)





	Feux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874803) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 

> Un one-shot qui me faisait de l’œil depuis un moment, traduit en une journée parce que j'ai aucun self-control. Possible que je repasse plus tard modifier quelques détails, mais rien de bien important.
> 
> Merci à [Driverpicksthemooseic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic) de m'avoir autorisée à le traduire.

**1.**

Il voudrait s'être jeté lui-même dans la lave. Il voudrait qu'Anakin ait gagné. Il voudrait être celui resté sur les berges.

Tous ceux qu'il aime sont morts. Il n'a plus rien maintenant, que ces deux enfants. En cet instant, il voudrait ne pas avoir vécu pour les voir. Ils sont des rappels de ce qu'il a perdu.

* * *

**2.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter. La journée précédente est un brouillard dans son esprit, un qu'il espère contre tout espoir ne jamais voir se lever, mais même ainsi, il sait que ce n'est pas ici qu'il a dormi la nuit dernière.

Il a la tête qui tourne quand il essaie de se relever, et il discerne à peine une tourmente d'émotions à travers la Force. Étonnamment, ce ne sont pas les siennes. Elles sont plus intenses et plus développées. Obi-Wan ne s'est jamais autorisé à ressentir si profondément quand d'autres pouvaient le percevoir.

Il sait que ce sont les émotions d'Anakin, mais il ne sait pas comment Anakin peut être vivant pour les ressentir.

Il titube, secoué, vers la sortie, et manque de s'étouffer devant ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Anakin est en train de crier, hurler, de faire les cent pas au milieu de Mustafar, tandis que Padmé pleure. Mais il est vivant, indemne. Son visage est aussi clair et intact que d'habitude, même tordu et déformé par le côté obscur.

« Ce n'est pas normal, dit-il d'une voix faible. J'ai déjà vécu cela. »

Il se tourne frénétiquement vers la Force, priant, suppliant. Si la journée d'hier n'était qu'une vision de Force, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas réveillé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

« Est-ce ma punition ? demande-t-il. L'ai-je recherchée ? »

Il n'attend pas de réponse de la Force, mais il en reçoit une d'Anakin, qui se charge de lui répondre lui-même. « Punition ? crache-t-il. Il y a donc des sentiments quelque part là-dedans ? Je suis surpris qu'il y ait une once de sincérité en toi, sale _menteur_ ! »

Il ne va pas se battre cette fois. Il a souhaité la mort, et si c'est ce qui lui est offert, il l'acceptera volontiers.

Les yeux d'Anakin, jaunes et perçants, traquent ses moindres gestes tandis qu'il descend au niveau du sol. Il ne s'y trouve pas trace du regard familier. Et Obi-Wan en est reconnaissant, soudain, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne le mérite pas.

« Fais ce que tu veux de moi, Anakin, dit-il. Je suis à toi. »

Les yeux d'Anakin s'écarquille sous l'effet du choc, puis de la rage. « Tu ne peux pas abandonner si facilement, Obi-Wan ! gronde-t-il. Je _l'interdis._

— Malgré tout ton pouvoir, c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux changer, j'en ai bien peur, » dit gentiment Obi-Wan.

La colère d'Anakin ne brûle que plus vivement, et il commence à trembler, les poings noués. Le champ de vision d'Obi-Wan blanchit, et il se rend compte qu'Anakin l'a agrippé avec la Force et l'étouffe. Il parvient à sourire faiblement.

Je t'ai vraiment fait défaut, et j'en suis navré, pense-t-il, et puis il n'y a plus rien.

* * *

**3.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter.

Puis, il s'étouffe, se retient à peine de vomir. Il ne peut pas dire ne pas mériter cette torture, mais par la Force, comme il aimerait qu'elle soit physique. Les barrières mentales sont bien plus faciles à briser, et quiconque a orchestré tout ceci le sait.

Il traverse le vaisseau vide, se maudissant pour son incapacité à réfléchir promptement. Normalement, à ce stade, il a un plan. Mais il faut dire que généralement à ce stade, Anakin est en train de l'aider. Il a un sourire désespéré. Comme il paye pour sa négligence.

Anakin est toujours en train de crier, et Padmé en train de pleurer. Cette fois, il descend sans un mot et attend qu'Anakin le remarque.

Ce qu'il fait presque immédiatement. « Tu te montres, maintenant ? Tu en as assez de te cacher dans les ombres ?

— Se cacher dans l'obscurité est plus ton style, » rétorque Obi-Wan avec un petit rire pour lui-même. Un rire amer.

Anakin ne rit pas comme il le ferait d'habitude. Il serre les dents. « Ne te _moque _pas de moi ! crie-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit !

— Tu as raison. Je n'en ai pas le droit. » Il s'incline. « Pardonne-moi. »

L'hystérie d'Anakin grimpe en flèche. « Jamais ! » Sa main se porte à son sabre, jointures blanchies. « Je ne te pardonnerai _jamais _! »

Il l'avait bien compris. Lentement, il descend à terre pour s'agenouiller aux pieds d'Anakin. « Voilà. Maintenant, tu me domines. »

Anakin stoppe net, ses yeux vont et viennent rapidement entre la forme de Padmé qui sanglote et la position d'Obi-Wan sur le sol. « Stop, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Arrête de faire ça.

— De faire quoi ?

— Tout ! » dit vainement Anakin. Il agite son bras libre, inutilement. « Je t'ordonne de stopper.

— Non. »

Anakin passe désespérément la main dans ses cheveux, de plus en plus agité. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Obi-Wan ?

— Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a des années, dit-il simplement. Je suis vraiment désolé, mon ami.

— Il est trop tard, » profère Anakin entre ses dents. Il tremble maintenant, les cheveux en bataille, le visage déformé. Il ressemble à un animal enragé. Par la Force, Obi-Wan l'a finalement vu craquer. « Tu arrives trop tard. »

Anakin lève son sabre-laser une fois de plus.

Cette fois, c'est Obi-Wan qui tombe.

* * *

**4.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter. La coque du vaisseau tremble quand il le presse avec la Force. Rien n'a changé. Il arrive toujours trop tard.

Avant qu'ils ne s'affrontent le sabre à la main, Obi-Wan s'arrête pour réconforter Padmé. Quand il se relève, il pleure avec elle.

Si Anakin éprouve le moindre intérêt, il ne le montre pas. Au lieu de ça, il a l'air quelque peu désappointé.

* * *

**7.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter.

Il essaie la plaidoirie, le marchandage, l'acceptation. Cela finit toujours de la même manière.

* * *

**14.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter.

Cette fois, il fuit.

Il se recroqueville dans sa couchette, et, au travers de sa culpabilité, il peut au moins se réconforter à l'idée qu'il ne se réveillera pas dans ses draps le lendemain.

* * *

**23.**

L'attaque prend Anakin par surprise. Il n'est pas capable d'esquiver la première succession de coups, et le temps qu'il se reprenne des gouttes de son sang coulent déjà des poings d'Obi-Wan. Bientôt, des larmes les rejoignent.

* * *

**27\. **

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter.

Il murmure des excuses dans les robes d'Anakin tandis qu'il l'étreint sur la rive, en train de saigner, les jambes coupées, pendant que la vie le quitte doucement.

* * *

**28.**

Il se réveille comme il se réveille toujours.

Obi-Wan fait le travail d'Anakin pour lui cette fois. Le jeune homme n'a même pas besoin de lever sa lame.

Ça fonctionne à peu près aussi bien que prévu, c'est à dire, pas du tout.

* * *

**32.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter.

Il ne peut pas revivre ça. Le temps n'est pas une contrainte. Il peut sûrement trouver un plan, trouver quelque chose qu'il n'a pas déjà fait. Il doit y avoir des variables qu'il n'a pas envisagées.

Il reste sur le sol. Il a un autre jour. Il a des dizaines de milliers de jours. Il se demande s'il a amené du brandy avec lui.

* * *

**33.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter.

Aujourd'hui (quel aujourd'hui ?) il doit faire quelque chose. Aujourd'hui il doit progresser.

Il ravale sa bile et se relève. Tout semble pareil, les sons, le goût (le goût du sang et de la haine), l'odeur aussi est la même, celle de la lave qui siffle contre le roc brûlant.

Il a l'impression d'être sur des charbons ardents.

Il sort du vaisseau et se tient, vacillant, sur le sol rouge. Anakin est là, comme toujours, et Padmé est à genoux dans la poussière en train de crier dans la Force son regret et sa douleur et son dégoût et son chagrin et Obi-Wan a envie de vomir. Au lieu de ça, il dit : « Anakin.

— Ce n'est plus mon nom ! »

Il ne conteste pas. Anakin ne peut pas voir la raison, pas encore (jamais ?). « Alors, quel est-il ? Dis-le moi.

— Vador ! » crie Anakin, comme une promesse. Une promesse qu'Obi-Wan veut briser.

Il vient devant Anakin, s'agenouille à ses pieds, comme pour prêter allégeance à un roi. « Tu as le droit de te nommer toi-même, dit Obi-Wan. Bien sûr, mon cher. Mais tu ne t'es pas donné ce nom, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'as pas choisi. »

Anakin tressaille, recule, horrifié. « Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai choisi ou non ! Tu ne me connais pas. Est-ce que tu m'as jamais connu ?

— J'aimerais penser que oui. » Mais il est là aujourd'hui, et c'est une contradiction suffisante, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a échoué. S'il pouvait recommencer, il échouerait à nouveau. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses paumes tandis qu'il essaie de toute sa volonté de revenir plus loin en arrière, au delà de cette journée. Pourquoi maintenant, quand il est trop tard ? Il a essayé, mais rien ne marche, Anakin est inconsolable. Il est enragé de colère et de peur, même maintenant, après tout ce temps et si peu de temps, il semble inhumain, et Obi-Wan a passé la guerre à enchaîner de telles créatures. De telles bêtes.

« Pourquoi non ? » le supplie Anakin, et il n'a pas de réponse. C'est la vérité. Ils sont liés, comme le sont toujours Maître et Padawan, et même alors il n'arrive pas à discerner la vraie personnalité d'Anakin. Il a vu grandir un puits de ténèbres dans l'âme de son padawan, mais il n'avait même pas commencé à percevoir, à envisager la possibilité de Vador. Le Sith est né de son ignorance, de son insouciance en tant que maître.

« Je t'ai fait défaut, Anakin. J'ai manqué à mon devoir envers toi. » Il pose une main sur la botte poussiéreuse d'Anakin. « De toutes les façons.

— Alors tu l'admets, » crache Anakin, avant de se détourner brusquement. « Non, attends, je- »

Obi-Wan n'a plus de mensonges à offrir. « Je t'ai aimé, Anakin, je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu as été mon frère, à travers tout. Le meilleur comme le pire. »

C'est la mauvaise réponse, apparemment, car Anakin se renfrogne, les larmes aux yeux. « Non, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi. Et tu as bien raison. Tu as raison ! » Il s'étrangle, sanglote. « Allez, va-t'en. Ou je te tuerai moi-même. »

Il se détourne et fuit. Il se rend compte soudain qu'il ne peut pas respirer.

* * *

**77.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter.

Ça ne s'arrête pas. Il a essayé, si longtemps, il a fait de son mieux, et ça ne s'arrête pas. Il a décidé que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, que la Force lui a donné une punition adéquate pour avoir échoué si misérablement, si complètement. Chaque jour il fait la même chose, avec d'infinies variations. Il supplie, plaide, se bat, crie, et pleure. Il a sauvagement battu Anakin et l'a abandonné aux flammes, et tout aussi souvent, il a laissé Anakin gagner, s'est laissé couler dans la lave. Il n'y a pas de lumière au bout du tunnel, rien que le même duracier, à chaque mort. Pas de paix, pas de repos, pas de réunion éternelle avec la Force Vivante, juste le goût du métal et la vision de ses erreurs les plus terribles.

Cette fois, quand il descend la rampe, il appelle Anakin par son nom, son vrai nom peut-être. Anakin carre les épaules en l'entendant, et se retourne brusquement, les yeux réduits à une fente, se focalisant directement sur le visage meurtri d'Obi-Wan. Il inspire pour crier une autre insulte, une autre accusation, mais sa voix se perd dans les cendres de l'atmosphère avec un sifflement, sourd et éraillé, et l'estomac d'Obi-Wan est soudain de plomb. Il a entendu cette voix, dans ses cauchemars, ses visions? La Prophétie. Le Fils.

Le destin l'a voulu ainsi.

« Vador, » dit-il à nouveau.

Comme réagissant à un signal invisible, Anakin se raidit. Sa bouche se pince, la couleur de soufre de ses yeux se fait plus intense, et sa présence dans la Force devient froide, si froide qu'elle brûle aussi intensément que les feux autour d'eux. « Comment connais-tu ce nom ? »

Obi-Wan rit, un rire vide. « Tu doutes de ma maîtrise de la Force ?

— Tu ne peux pas le connaître ! Tu ne peux _pas_ !

— Mais je le connais. »

Toute la douceur en Anakin a viré à l'aigre, toutes les graines sont pourries et mortes. « Alors c'est le dernier nom que tu entendras jamais. »

Rien ne changera jamais. Il en est certain.

* * *

**123.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter.

Il descend la rampe et s'assoit en tailleur sur le sol. Au bout d'un certain temps, Anakin l'approche de lui-même. Obi-Wan le regarde. « M'aimes-tu ? » demande-t-il, et il reçoit un regard qui suggère qu'il est devenu fou. Il n'en serait pas surpris.

« Non, dit Anakin. Quel effet ça fait ? Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme mourir. Après ça, tu _supplieras _de mourir. »

* * *

**124.**

« M'aimes-tu ? » répète-t-il. La réaction est la même.

Il veut qu'elle soit différente, même infimement. Il veut que les paramètres changent.

* * *

**125.**

« Pourrais-tu m'aimer ? »

Anakin gronde comme une bête et attrape Obi-Wan par la gorge. Obi-Wan le laisse faire. « Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Comment _oses_-tu me demander ça, après tout ce que tu as fait ? »

* * *

**126.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter.

Il ne s'assoit pas devant le vaisseau cette fois, mais vient contempler les flots au dessous. Anakin le regarde, confus, et commence à faire les cent pas, marmonnant pour lui-même comme s'il était celui qui a perdu l'esprit.

Obi-Wan se penche pour prendre une pierre, la retourne entre ses mains, et puis la jette dans la lave. « M'as-tu jamais aimé ? »

Anakin commence à grogner. « Que, qu'est-ce que tu viens de me demander ? »

Il lui offre un rameau, une liane, qui vient s'enrouler autour de ses murs mentaux, et permet à Anakin de voir qu'il pose la question sans motif ultérieur. « M'as-tu aimé ?

— Autrefois. » Une pause. « Il n'y a pas si longtemps, » termine Anakin, et il recommence à s'immiscer vicieusement dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan, à déchiqueter désespérément leur lien. « Je n'ai plus besoin de ce fardeau. »

Il semble qu'il soit en train de se convaincre, lui, plus que quiconque.

* * *

**258.**

Il se réveille comme il se réveille toujours.

« Est- ce qu'il pleuvait sur Tatooine, parfois ? » Il ne le pense pas. « Je pensais m'y installer. »

Anakin écume. « Tu sais exactement où je ne retournerai jamais.

— Oui, je le sais. »

Cela n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Il n'échappera jamais à cet endroit.

* * *

**296.**

« Où iras-tu, après ça ?

— Où mon Maître l'ordonne.

— De ton propre choix, Dark Vador. Où choisirais-tu d'aller ? »

Anakin lui jette un regard noir, acéré, et rétorque vivement, « N'importe où ailleurs.

— Je partage ton sentiment, très cher. »

Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse non plus.

* * *

**311\. **

« Viens avec moi, pour élever tes enfants. »

Cela provoque une flambée, un pic dans la montée de haine débridée. « Je les élèverai sans ton aide pitoyable et inutile.

— Je n'en doute pas. Accorde-moi cette faveur ?

— _Pourquoi le devrais-je ?_ »

Il veut pleurer, ou être réduit à néant, disparaître dans les cendres qui tournoient autour d'eux. « Je ne sais pas, dit Obi-Wan. Peut-être que tu ne le devrais pas. »

* * *

**349.**

« As-tu jamais voulu faire quelque chose de différent ? »

Pendant un bref instant, la rage s'apaise, remplacée par une curiosité familière. « Comme quoi ?

— Quelque chose en dehors de l'Ordre Jedi.

— Enfant, je rêvais d'être un mécanicien, de réparer des choses. » Anakin incline la tête. « Maintenant je ne sais que les mettre en pièces. »

* * *

**365.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter.

Il compté une année, en jours.

Il n'a pas réussi, pas une seule fois.

* * *

**383.**

« Devrais-je abandonner ? » demande-t-il à la Force, sans recevoir de réponse. il n'en attendait aucune. « Est-ce ce que tu attends de moi ? Ou attends-tu seulement quelque chose ?

— De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_ chez toi ? Tu acceptes enfin la défaite ? Cela ne te ressemble pas.

— Est-ce que cela te ressemble ? »

* * *

**397.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter.

Il sanglote, sur tout ce qu'il a perdu, et tout ce qu'il continue de perdre.

* * *

**400.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter.

Cette fois, il est déterminé. Il n'a pas fait un mètre avant qu'Anakin ne lui écrase la trachée et le regarde étouffer silencieusement.

Il étouffera jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le faut.

* * *

**403.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter.

Pour autant qu'il veuille abandonner, se laisser mourir jusqu'au tréfonds, il ne le fera pas. Il ne le peut pas. Il y a trop en jeu, il l'a vu.

Quand il arrive aux côtés d'Anakin, après la rampe, après les tourbillons de cendres, il demande, « Comment puis-je réparer ça ? Comment puis-je tout arranger ? »

Vivement, amèrement, il entend, « Tu ne le peux pas.

— Et si je te rejoignais ? » propose-t-il, en dépit de cette réponse. En dépit de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne devrait pas.

Soudain, Anakin dit, « C'est une horrible idée. Non, ne me rejoins pas. Je vais commettre des actes terribles. »

Obi-Wan est pris dans un tourbillon. Il connaît la Prophétie, mais seul le Conseil a encore le moindre aperçu du futur. Tous les autres ont péri, le plus souvent en résultat direct à ses propres actions durant la guerre. « Comment sais-tu cela ? »

Anakin hausse un sourcil et cille. « Comment je sais quoi ?

— Que tu vas commettre des actes terribles.

— _Quoi_ ? Où as-tu _entendu _ça ? » Des larmes débordent, laissant des sillons salés sur les joues creuses. Anakin a l'air malade. « M'avez-vous déjà jugé, ô Grand Maître ?

— Tu viens de le dire toi-même.

— Non- Je n'ai pas- » Anakin recule d'un pas. « Je l'ai dit. Où- J'ai entendu ça avant. Avant maintenant. Où ai-je _entendu _ça ? »

La réalisation naissante envoie Obi-Wan dans l'esprit d'Anakin, jusqu'à la barrière qu'il sait que le Père, le Fils et la Fille voulaient stable, inébranlable. Comme un élastique qui se rétracte, elle s'effondre, comme du sable s'écoule d'une falaise, disparaît de l'existence morceau par morceau. « Tu ne devrais pas te souvenir de ça, dit Obi-Wan.

— Tu as pris part à ça ? » Anakin se secoue. « Pourquoi je pose la question ? Bien sûr que oui. _Toi !_ Il n'y a que toi, Kenobi ! Tu as violé mon esprit sans ma permission. Hypocrite. _Menteur !_ Ça va à l'encontre de tous les principes du Code que tu aimes tant. Devant lequel tu as rampé toutes ces années, pour lequel tu as fait des pieds et des mains, et maintenant j'apprends que tu - tu l'as complètement ignoré !

— Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne savais pas ce qui était juste. Tu te serais rendu fou. Penses-y. À ce qui t'a été oté. Aurais-tu pu rester toi-même si c'était resté en place ? S'il te plaît, Anakin, j'avais tort. J'ai tort. Je l'ai autorisé parce que je veux le meilleur pour toi. » Obi-Wan tousse et s'étouffe sur ses sanglots désespérés. « Je n'ai simplement jamais su ce que c'était, mon aimé. Mon bien-aimé Anakin.

— Non, crie Anakin en se laissant tomber à genoux. Non ! Non, c'est trop tard. Le Fils, il a _voulu _ceci ? N'est-ce pas ? Essayait-il de prouver que je ne pourrais jamais corriger mon futur ? Que vais-je faire ? Oh dieux, je l'ai prouvé moi-même. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui, pas une seconde. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lui. » Il devient comme fou, s'agrippe à la tunique d'Obi-Wan, comme avec des griffes. « Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Personne à part toi. Tu es toujours là. Tu resteras toujours, quoi que je fasse. Je- je te tue. Tu me tues, et je me venge. » Il commence à rire. « Un Jedi ne se venge pas. Mais je ne suis pas un Jedi, pas vrai ? Je ne l'ai jamais été, et ne le serai jamais.

— Tu es un Jedi, plus qu'aucun d'entre nous.

— Je suis un Sith ! Regarde-moi, Obi-Wan, regarde ! Je suis aussi loin de l'Ordre que n'importe lequel des Seigneurs Sombres.

— Tu as l'Obscurité, mais tu as aussi la Lumière. La Lumière ne te quittera jamais, ne t'abandonnera jamais.

— Comme tu ne me quitteras jamais ? supplie Anakin. Comme tu ne m'abandonneras jamais ?

— Bien sûr.

— Je ne peux pas te tuer. Je ne peux pas le faire. Ces choses, ces choses que je vais faire, je peux les voir. Je les ai toujours vues. Mais te tuer- ! Je- ne pourrais pas. Je mourrais avant de le pouvoir.

— Je me suis vu te tuer. T'abandonner aux flammes. » Ses yeux brûlent, et il les ferme pour échapper aux vapeurs acides. « Tu me tuais quand tu étais déjà mort. Un fantôme.

— Une coquille. Creux. Vide. Mauvais. Je ne peux pas- ne le laisse pas m'obliger- je ne veux pas finir comme ça. » Quand il rouvre les yeux, Anakin le regarde, le regard plein de dégoût et d'horreur et de remords. « Tu as dit que tu l'as vu aussi, le futur. Je peux le stopper ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu que jusqu'à la fin de ce jour. Jamais plus que ça. »

Anakin stoppe. « Comment ? Pourquoi ?

— J'ai vécu ce jour des centaines de fois. Uniquement ce jour. Sans jamais avancer au delà. »

La pâleur d'Anakin semble encore plus évidente maintenant, en contraste avec sa sueur, la crasse qui lui macule le visage. « Tu ne pouvais pas en sortir ? Tu étais piégé dans ce seul jour ? Comme… une boucle ? Dans le temps ?

— Oui, précisément. Une boucle temporelle, inéluctable. »

Anakin le regarde avec de grands yeux, une ombre de respect, un soupçon de fascination, une trace de sympathie qu'Obi-Wan voudrait attraper et nouer entre eux. « Comment es-tu encore sain d'esprit ?

— Je n'en suis pas bien sûr moi-même. »

L'attention d'Anakin se concentre davantage. « Es-tu jamais parvenu à-

— Aller très loin ? Non. Chaque fois que je pense t'avoir fait défaut pour la dernière fois, j'ai une chance de plus d'échouer à nouveau.

— _Pourquoi ?_ » demande Anakin, et il est véritablement confus. Il ne connaît vraiment pas la gravité de ce conflit. Comme il durera pour l'éternité.

« Je ne sais pas comment aider. »

Anakin le regarde comme comme s'il était stupide. « Tu l'as déjà fait.

— Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux. Tu sais, on peut arranger ça, » promet Obi-Wan, à lui-même comme à Anakin. « Nous pouvons le faire, Anakin. Ensemble, unis. »

===

Comme ils procèdent à la restitution des souvenirs, Anakin se calme. Il transporte Padmé, à demi consciente, à l'intérieur de leur vaisseau, en s'appuyant lourdement sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan, et se laisse glisser contre le dossier du siège du pilote, entraînant ses deux passagers au sol avec lui. Ils restent là. Anakin halète. Obi-Wan les attire tous les deux contre lui, jusqu'à ce que la réalité fasse place aux rêves.

* * *

**2.**

Il s'éveille rapidement, la tête vide, traversant la barrière de l'inconscient pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol d'un starfighter. Il s'étire, se tourne pour se rouler en boule sur le côté, où il enveloppe quelque chose de chaud qui sent la cendre et la sueur.

Il ouvre les yeux. Anakin est à côté de lui, endormi, et Padmé est levée. Elle a l'air malade, et Obi-Wan sait qu'ils doivent l'emmener bientôt dans un hôpital, mais pour le moment elle va aussi bien qu'il est possible. « Je sens que les enfants arrivent, dit-elle à voix basse. Ils iront bien, j'en suis sûre. Mais vous ?

— Je pense que oui, » dit Obi-Wan, et il secoue son camarade endormi.

Anakin s'étire, faisant lentement et consciencieusement craquer ses articulations. Il a l'air épuisé. Ils en ont tous l'air. « Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Vous êtes saufs ? »

Padmé acquiesce et dit, « Les jumeaux. Ils sont prêts.

— Et le Chancelier ? » demande Obi-Wan, mais Anakin secoue la tête.

« Je renonce à le servir, » jure-t-il. « Et rien, _rien_ ne m'empêchera de le traîner en justice pour ce qu'il a fait. » Il baisse la tête. « Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, Maître.

— Tout comme moi, mon aimé. » Obi-Wan parvient à sourire, pour la première fois dans cet amas infini de souvenirs, tous du même jour, et de quatre cents jours. « Mettre le Chancelier au pied du mur, hein ? Ça, je suis certain que nous pouvons le faire. C'est un premier pas sur ce qui s'annonce être un long, très long chemin. Mais c'est tout de même un pas. »

===

« J'ai menti, » dit Anakin.

Obi-Wan lève la tête. « À propos de quoi ?

— Quand j'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas. Que je ne t'avais pas aimé et ne t'aimerai jamais. J'ai menti. »

Durant un long moment, il ne parvient pas à parler. Puis, finalement, « Tu te souviens ?

— Les murs ne sont plus là, maintenant, » dit Anakin en frottant ses yeux bouffis. « Je peux tout voir.

— Je suis content de l'entendre. » Obi-Wan pose une main sur son épaule. « Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime, vraiment, Anakin. Tu as été là, pour moi, sans faute, depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne.

— J'ai menti sur tellement de choses. Je visiterai Tatooine… si je le dois vraiment. Kriff, tu peux aider les enfants autant que tu le veux, Obi-Wan. Même jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses d'eux. Tu es tout pour moi.

— Comme tu l'es pour moi. »

===

Quand il se réveille le lendemain, à plat ventre dans sa couchette, en route pour Coruscant, il pense qu'il va s'asseoir un moment. Se lever lentement et gentiment, en ayant trouvé un nouvel espoir.

Il se lèvera pour voir un nouveau jour, loin de cet endroit, pour se voir renaître et sa famille avec lui, prêts à réparer les torts qu'ils ont infligés à cette galaxie, et c'est assez.


End file.
